Acceptance
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Dedicated to Snivygirl07/Inita.. Starting school for the first time was a difficult time for most kids, especially one with no friends. Jiro is unaccepted, and stereotyped as someone he's not. Will anyone ever see who he truely is?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is dedicated to Snivygirl07/Inita xD**

**Okay, I've wanted to write this fanfic for a loooong time, but my writing sucked... It still sorta does, but since Inita's dedicating her Kluke/Shu one shot to me, I really want to write my one for her. So this fanfic is to thank her for critiquing my work, helping me improve, being a great person to talk to and for dedicating one of your amazing fanfics to me:D) **

**Partically AU, game personalities.**

**Sorry for OOCness:/ **

**Sorry if this isn't very good, I really wanted to get the first chapter finished tonight after what happened:/ That also may explain why the chapter's a bit short...**

* * *

><p>Starting school for the first time was a difficult time for most kids, especially one with no friends. Most kids in the town were sterotypical, even at their young age. The majority of them were influenced by older siblings or the town bullies, leaving several kids with no friends. A young boy was one of these few people. His hair was short and straight, the shade of brown matching his eyes. He'd never really been popular with anybody because he was clever. Most people believed this made him a geek; geeks were believed to be anti-social know it alls, that constantly correct you and become unbearable. He didn't really live up to this 'judgement,' and realised that the people that believed he was one of them, weren't worth being his friends.<p>

"This isn't going to work, Jiro." His father sighed, indicating to the robot his son had created. "You're too young to be trying to perfect things like this."

Jiro calmly nodded his head whilst flicking the switch to his robot. The robot beeped twice, and began to crackle. He picked up the controller, and directed the small robot to go to his father. It obeyed and his father's eyes widened in surprise. "Well done, son." He smiled.

Unexpectedly, the robot started to smoke, making hissing noises like a frightened cat. Jiro sighed, putting his face in his hand. Why had he expected his plan to go perfectly? "It's okay, Jiro. Nobody's perfect, and you're only young." His father said, comforting him. He put his arms around his son and gave him a hug. "Come on, you've got to prepare for your first day of school tomorrow."

Jiro's eyes widened slightly as he remembered. "Thanks for reminding me," He said impassively, nodding at his father.

* * *

><p>Jiro woke twenty minutes before his alarm went off. He lay in his bed, trying to decide whether he needed those extra minutes. When he finally climbed out of bed, he'd lost fifteen of those precious minutes, doing neither of the two things he'd wished to do. He sighed, carefully making his way out of his bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, Mum." Jiro greeted him mother. She put down her knife, which she was making his sandwiches with, and gave him a hug.

"You should be in bed still, Jiro..." His mother whispered, but didn't object much further. He calmly shrugged his shoulders, and began his task of making breakfast for the two of them. As he'd finished, Jiro carefully set them on the table and began eating his breakfast.

"Thank you, Jiro." His mother said happily, smiling as she began eating her own. "You're so selfless."

"Jiro," His father began urgently, appearing from no where, looking slightly alarmed. "The school's having a presentation... We have to arrive an hour earlier... Basically, we have to be there in fifteen minutes." Now, Jiro really did wish that he hadn't wasted fifteen minutes deciding whether to sleep or wake.

He rushed into his room, feeling slightly more down about his first day at school. Jiro had had his whole morning planned out, but now it'd been ruined. Quickly, he changed into his black, long sleeved turtle neck, light green tunic and white trousers. Although he felt like he was missing something, Jiro zoomed back down the stairs, quickly running his small comb through his hair.

"Jiro, you forgot something." His mother reminded him, as he pulled on his knee high, tan boots that had a white fold.

"What?" He said, wondering if that was why he was feeling like he'd forgotten something. His mother smiled slightly, and then revealed his thick, brown belt from behind her back. "Thanks, mum." Jiro said, hugging her thankfully and putting it around his abdomen. "See you later." He shouted as his father shut the door behind them both. The boy looked up at his father, almost feeling nervous. Nevertheless, he sucked it in, and slightly looked forward to his day ahead. Maybe it hadn't gone to plan, but not everything does.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the first chapter, Inita and I hope you're okay..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfic is dedicated to Snivygirl07/Inita xD The reasons why I dedicated this to her, is too large to write, but it is on my profile:)**

**Sorry for OOCness:/ **

**Sorry for the lateness of the update-_-**

* * *

><p>Jiro peered up at the school, his heart pounding excitedly. The school was nothing more than a large wooden hut, with sandy floors, and open windows. It had been built by a variety of villagers, including Talta's blacksmith, Fushira. Jiro had visited Fushira two weeks ago, to get parts for his robot. Whilst there, he learned that Fushira's only child, and lover was dead. Unfortunately, the blacksmith refused to go further into the matter.<p>

"Have fun today, Jiro. Your mother will be collecting you at the end of school." His father informed him, waving goodbye. The small boy nodded, feeling almost nervous as he strode towards the school.

"Geek." Someone coughed.

"Nerd."

Jiro rolled his eyes, ignoring the stereotypical kids, and keeping calm. He smiled when the bell rung, and everyone gathered in the first room. The room was rather small. It's floor was covered in sand, and had miniture chairs dotted about it. A cluttered desk was shoved to one corner, with a bigger chair squeezed behind it. The walls were splattered with paint, which also seemed to cover half of the small clock.

The teacher stood infront of the students, informing them of what they had to do. "Everyone take a seat-" They did as they were told-" And move your chair into three groups... You have five minutes to do so."

The small children shuffled their chairs into groups, the tougher kids in one big group, the less popular kids in another, and Jiro by himself. He frowned slightly, but shook it away, refusing to let them get to him.

"Hey, Shu. Come sit over here." One of the tougher boys shouted. Only then did Jiro notice the glum boy sat in the corner. He had dark brown spiky hair, and his head was in his hands. His attire consisted of yellow shorts, a dark blue tank top, and a red sash.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, lifting his head from his hands. Jiro then realised what the 'Shu' had had his head in his hands; his face was flooded with tears, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Shu's parents died three weeks ago, and he still isn't over the blow of it all." The teacher sighed; the look on her face said that she knew the feeling. The tougher kids laughed, almost indicating that that made Shu an outsider. "Anyway..." _She_ rambled on about the rules of the school, and what they'd get up during lessons and free time. By the time she'd finished, it was free time.

The majority of the children rushed to the paint, or outside, but Jiro shuffled over to Shu. He felt sorry for him; the recent problem made him an outsider, and Jiro knew only too well how that felt.

"Um, Shu.." Jiro whispered awkwardly, shuffling his chair closer towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone." Shu choked, waving his hand at the former.

"Everything will turn out okay... You still have, um, family left, right? Try to have fun, and well, it'll ease the blow." Jiro comforted the other calmly, ignoring his attempts to shoo the speaker away.

"I guess... And, I do still have my grandfather, Fushira."

"See... You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Shu said emotionlessly, getting to his feet. He smiled slightly, and ran outside. Jiro sighed; why did he always have to get left behind? Feeling slightly glum, he trudged outside. Shu was recklessly climbing a pile of junk, whilst the teacher was scolding him.

"Hey, Jiro." The latter froze as he heard a voice shout his name. The 'reckless' young boy came charging towards him, and gave him a noogie. "You didn't think you could run off without me, did you?"

"W-what?" Jiro asked, completely lost.

"You're my friend now." Shu beamed. The other stared in disbelief. He had made his first friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I planned for the whole thing to be longer, but it didn't turn out as planned-_- Hope you still like it xD<strong>


End file.
